


Be Safe

by crystalinestars



Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Dream SMP Festival, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Im so sorry for writing this :(, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalinestars/pseuds/crystalinestars
Summary: "I'll make it as painless and colorful as possible.""T-Techno..."BANG!"TUBBO!"
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958734
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope y'all have a great day :) So the festival, huh? Definitely didn't cry, what do you mean?

_Tubbo_ _looked to his left, where he saw_ _Schlatt_ _and the people of_ _Manburg_ _walking towards the main area. "I have to go, I have to do a speech." He said, turning towards the ladders._

_"Hey Tubbo?" Called the blonde, putting an arm on the other boy's shoulders._

_Tubbo turned around, smiling nervously. "Yeah?"_

_"Be..." The taller male took a deep breath. "Stay safe, please."_

_The brunette gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thank you, I will." He said, before turning away._

« • »

"Is that all, Tubbo?" Asked the horned-male, staring at the brunette as if it was a prey.

Tubbo looked towards the rocket building anxiously, before turning to the president. "Um, not really." He said, playing with his fingers. "Just let the festival begin!"

"Hm, that's nice Tubbo." Said the horned man, before giving Quackity a look. "Now, Quackity." 

Before the brunette knew, he was imprisoned by yellow concrete and wooden fences. He let out a nervous laugh, shifting his eyes from Schlatt to Quackity. "U-Um, Schlatt?" He said, smiling nervously. "I-I can't get out."

"Tubbo, I know what you've been hiding." Said Schlatt, laughing without any humour. "I know what you've been doing. The tunnels, the library, your dissaperings... It all makes sense!"

Tubbo looked towards Tommy's eyes, before shifting to Schlatt. "Um, w-what do you mean?"

"Tubbo..." The goat-male took a deep breath, before turning to the people of Manburg. "Is a traitor! He's been playing around with those two other bastards, spying on us and our great nation!"

Tubbo looked terrified, trying to break any of the concrete around him. Tommy just watched, in shock, as Schlatt kept talking and explaining everything the brunette has done. He turned to Wilbur, who looked worried as well. 

"Anyways, Tubbo." Said Schlatt, turning around and staring into Tubbo's Lapiz eyes. "Do you know what we do to traitors around here?"

The boy swallowed, taking a deep breath. "U-Um... no?"

Schlatt let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh Tubbo... We do not treat them very nicely." He turned to the citizens, before staring at the one and only Technoblade. "Ey Techno, come up here!"

At first, Tommy was slightly scared, before realising Techno was on their side. He wouldn't do anything to hurt them, right?

Techno looked around him, noticing how everyone was staring at him. He took a breath and made his way to the podium, standing beside Schlatt. 

"Ah, Techno, buddy." Started the president, smirking and placing an arm around Techno's shoulder. "Would you be so kind to show our friend Tubbo his course?"

Tubbo looked nervously at everyone, before looking into Wilbur's own brown eyes. They stared at each other, silently communicating. 

_Should I trust him?_

_Yes, he's on our side!_  
_You're okay!_  
_He won't hurt you._

Tubbo shifted his eyes towards Tommy's own blue eyes, the boy looking at him anxiously. 

_Stay strong._

Tubbo nodded slightly, before tuning his attention to the people before him. 

"Techno, just do it!" Schlatt yelled, crossing his arms snd looking expectingly. "Do it as painful as possible!"

The pink-haired man looked behind him, before shifting his crossbow. "I-I don't- um, I-" He shakily placed an arrow with gun powder on the crossbow, loading it. "Um, I think- I..."

"Just do it goddammit!" Yelled Schlatt, while Quackity tried to calm him down. Niki was yelling to let him go, Fundy yelled that this wasn't a good idea. 

Techno took a deep breath, before pointing the crossbow at Tubbo's chest. The brunette stared at Techno, his eyes wide and slowly filling with tears. 

"T-Techno, I..."

Tommy glanced at Wilbur, worriedly. Surely Techno at the last second would pull a U-Turn and shoot Schlatt. Surely. 

"Tubbo."

Everyone stayed quiet at those words. The atmosphere was so quiet, except the water from the fountains and podiums. The citizens of Manburg stared at each other nervously, fearing the worst.

"I'll try to make this as painless and colorful as possible."

Techno pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Everyone started screaming, Niki yelling and crying. Schlatt was laughing while Quackity looked shocked. Techno just stared at him emptily, no emotion on his face.

The brunette felt the arrow impale him on the chest, triggering an explosion. He slammed against the blackstone of the throne, before sliding down. He slowly closed his eyes.

"TUBBO!"

The brunette snapped his eyes open at the call of his best friend. He looked up just in time to see Tommy enderpearl towards Techno and push him off the podium, before turning towards Tubbo.

He removed the fence amd knelt by him, grabbing his body. Tears fell from his eyes as he hugged Tubbo close.

"I-I though he w-wouldn't hurt m-me..." Said the brunette, smiling painfully. He could feel the blood coming out his chest and mouth.

Tommy sobbed, not letting him go. "I'm sorry." He let out, not caring his clothes were going to get stained with blood. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I-It's okay..." Whispered Tubbo, closing his eyes. "I-I'm so tired..."

The blond was about to say sorry, when Schlatt started yelling. "What's Tommy doing here?!" He yelled, making Punz and Ponk stand up. "Get him out!"

Tommy looked up scared, staring into Schlatt's eyes. He couldn't leave Tubbo, he couldn't...

"T-Tommy..."

The boy snapped his attention towards the brunette.

"G-Go, before they catch you." He said, smiling as tears fell from his eyes. "O-Or else we'd b-both be dead..."

"I don't care!" Yelled Tommy, standing up and starting to pull Tubbo up. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

Tubbo wheezed in pain. "Tommy, g-go, I w-would get in y-your way!" He said, crying. "For Wilbur and Niki, t-they need you..."

The two boys made eye contact. Tommy knew Tubbo was right, but he couldn't accept it.

He cried as he laid Tubbo down. He cried as he ran away from the citizens of Manburg. He cried as he helped Niki make it over to Pogtopia. He cried as he fought with Technoblade. He cried as Wilbur kept telling him he'd never be president. He cried as he and Niki listened to the disks.

He cried when he went back to Manburg and saw a small stone grave, decorated with a few Alliums- Tubbo's favorite flower.

_**Tubbo** _  
_**2003-2020** _  
_**A̶ t̶r̶a̶i̶t̶o̶r̶.** _  
_**A boy who didn't** _  
_**deserve this.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> twitter: crystalinestars


End file.
